Arceus vs Beerus
Arceus vs Beerus is ZackAttackX's sixteenth DBX. Description Pokemon vs Dragon Ball Z! In the third encounter with these two franchises, the God of the Pokemon universe takes on the God of Destruction! '' Intro '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Spear Pillar - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. Judgement Day had finally arrived for the pathetic humans of the world! Arceus descended from above, promising that "Humans will be brought to justice!" He began to charge up his Judgement attack, when Beerus flew in front of him. "Hold on a minute." Arceus stopped charging his attack and studied the purple figure in front of him. "What are you?" he demanded to know. "My name is Beerus, the God of Destruction. Now, what is this about bringing humans to justice or whatever?" he asked. Arceus glared at Beerus and fired a Dark Pulse at him. "Who are you to question ME?" Arceus boomed. Beerus smirked. "Well, I figured that if anyone can decide when this planet needs to go, it's me. And honestly, I'm kinda enjoying it here. I mean, have you tried the Casteliacones yet? They're really nice." he said, offering one to Arceus. "I mean, all that yelling is just going to give you a sore throat!" he chuckled. Arceus practically turned red with anger and swung for Beerus with a Shadow Claw, knocking the Casteliacone out of his hand. "NO! MY DESSERT!" Beerus yelled. He screamed in anger and faced Arceus. "YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID NO! WHAT A WASTE OF 100 POKÉDOLLARS!" he screamed, launching Ki Blasts Arceus' way. Arceus simply moved out of the way of them and prepared to fight. "First you, then this pathetic world!" HERE WE GO! Frustrated, Arceus called upon a Draco Meteor, which created a meteor shower overhead, which Beerus was able to avoid thanks to his teleportation. He appeared in front of Arceus and kicked him VERY hard in the face, sending the Pokemon God back. Beerus fired several Ki Blasts in rapid succession, which Arceus merely shrugged off. He then used Rain Dance, causing a devastating rainstorm. He followed this up by using Thunder, which hit Beerus like a ton of bricks. Beerus grunted in pain. "Now, that wasn't... very... NICE!" the God of Destruction screamed, summoning a sphere around him before blasting Arceus with his Creation Before Destruction maneuver. Arceus countered by using Protect, causing the attack to bounce off of the barrier he created. Equipping his Dragon Plate, Arceus then fired a Dragon Pulse at his adversary, who used his Attack Altercation and Redirection to spin the pulse back at Arceus, who took the attack directly to the face. Arceus yelled in pain. "How? What? This shouldn't be happening!" he growled. "You know, I don't know if you've noticed, but we've already wiped out the entire region!" Arceus began charging up a Hyper Beam. "And you're NEXT!" he yelled, blasting Beerus with a powerful laser. Beerus sustained a lot of damage from the shot, but was getting more and more angry. "You know what? To hell with this planet!" He flew up to space and unleashed his Sphere of Destruction and launched it planetwood. Arceus managed to escape the explosion of the attack, but the inhabitants of the Pokemon world weren't so lucky! "Well, looks like I've done your job for you! Does that mean you'll be leaving now?" Beerus asked hopefully. "Not quite." Arceus responded, summoning a Toxic Plate and launching a Sludge Bomb at Beerus, who destroyed it midflight with a Ki Blast. Arceus fired more Sludge Bombs which all met the same fate as the first. Beerus was the one to switch things up by teleporting in front of Arceus and delivering a Double Axehandle to him, launching him downwards. He then launched more and more Ki Blasts, which were met with another Dragon Pulse, which kept going and engulfed Beerus. The God of Destruction yelled in both pain and anger. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Beerus screamed, charging up the Wrath of the God of Destruction. Arceus responded by activating his Draco Plate and firing a Judgement. The two attacks collided and the two were engaged in a beam lock. Both gods put everything they had behind their attack, but before long, it was Beerus who held out the most, pressing the beam towards Arceus, while also using his Attack Altercation and Redirection to turn the Judgement attack on its sender. Arceus' eyes opened wide as the beams engulfed him. He let out one final scream that started earthquakes on every nearby planet before being completely incinerated. Beerus stopped his attack, realising that his enemy had been defeated. He let out a huge sigh of relief and went searching for a new planet. Surely there were more Casteliacones around the universe, right? DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Pokemon vs DBZ' themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights